


The Tale of Mystery Girl

by Leviathan91



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan91/pseuds/Leviathan91
Summary: This is a spin off story about Sabina Rose. You may know her as the Mystery Girl from the Steven Universe show. Not much is know about her so I decided to write a FanFiction about her and the role she plays in my fanfic "Steven Universe and the Great Diamond Conspiracy". This story will talk about her origins, her parents and the events that took place in the Great Rebellion that took place on earth. Over Hints of clues, possible talks and  close/far fetch theories led me to the discovery of her name which is stated in the fanfic story. So, Ladies and Gentlemen, I proudly present, The Tale of Mystery Girl. Please Enjoy.





	The Tale of Mystery Girl

My story.  
It has been a while since I have written anything in my journal. Usually I like to spend most of my time traveling around, seeing new places and seeing my friends.  
Most of them have moved on with their lives, some have started families of their own.  
I'm the only one left from my Motorcycle crew.  
I sure do miss them.  
Occasionally we all partake in a get together.  
However, its been a long time since that has happened.   
But that's not the reason why I've decided to write in my journal once again.   
I write because something unexpected has happened tonight.   
So, I decided to stop by Beach City to grab a coffee from the Big Donut.   
It was free Coffee Night and I was going to go to a party, so I needed a little boost in my system.  
I entered the store and I saw several people there.   
The only thing different was that these people were very different  
. I never have seen others of my own kind but deep down I knew they were gems.  
I thought I was the only one left, until tonight that is.   
Two of them seemed surprised at my appearance, especially the tall gem with the white gemstone on her forehead.   
The last one was just like me, a gem hybrid.  
I didn't know who these people were, so I decided to take caution and walked right to the coffee machine.  
I overheard the tall gem asking how humans could come with pink hair.   
The gem hybrid told her that my hair was dyed.   
Little that they knew, my hair was all natural.  
They probably didn't even know that I was a gem, or gem hybrid.   
Then the tall white gem approached me at the coffee machine.  
She was whistling and dropped a whole bunch of paper cups.   
She tried to make conversation, but it felt kinda awkward, so I left. I got on my motorcycle and hit the road to the party.   
I can't help but to reminisce about the past, ever since I saw those gems.  
(She scans through the Journal, then back to the last page)   
To be honest I've never really written anything about my origins, who I was or where I came from.   
There is not one mention of it in my journal.  
I guess it's time for me to know.  
It was long, long ago, in an age you would not recognize in the world today.   
It was five thousand three hundred years ago, in the land that would be recognized in the future as Korea.  
It was the early Bronze age from what I remembered.   
My father told me of the day that when the Gem Race arrived from the heavens and made themselves a home on earth.   
His people where very wary for they have never seen such beings before.  
The chieftain did not take to kindly to these invaders and readied his troops for battle against them, even though the gems did not seek out any fight.   
My father was amongst them when they attempted the attack.  
Then one of those Gems, Pink Diamond approached the chieftain troops and played a funny trick on all of them.  
He said, "She lifted us off from our horses and turned them pink, Literally".   
They hovered in the air for a few moments and she set them back down.   
This was a new experience for my father as he and the others ran back to their village.   
Then something unexpected happened.  
The tall gem, who revealed herself as Pink Diamond, approached his village and alone.   
The chieftain told his men to prepare for the attack.   
What happened next shocked even the chieftain.   
Pink Diamond began speaking their language, "There is nothing to fear from me, I have no intention of harming anyone of you, but instead I want to welcome you as friends to my Colony".  
My father approached her as the other kept their distance.  
He said, "Why are you here?" She then told him, "Would you like to know? I will show you".   
My father and his people were shown things of great wonder.   
Pink Diamond and her gems show them great machines, construction, architecture, Astrology, Star maps of our galaxy, advanced forms of math and science.   
Slowly my father’s people began utilizing their concepts.   
Then, in that wondrous place, my father would meet a gem that changed his life forever.   
He met my mother.   
Her name was Fuchsia, like Gem-kind, she was named after her gemstone.  
(Sabina opens a small box, inside is a Holo-Gem. Sabina activates it. It shows a picture of them both. It shows her father wearing an ancient Korean scaled armor, and her mother who is wearing armguards and a shoulder pauldron on her left shoulder. Sabina smiles and continues writing).   
My father and her always hung out together everywhere they went.   
They may have been different species, but they were soul mates.   
Then one day, according to my father's story, more celestial beings arrived at Pink Diamonds colony.   
They went by the names of Yellow and White Diamond.   
They visited her for a brief moment, that was very strange.   
My mother thought something was different about Pink Diamond from that day forward.   
Pink a very kind, loving gem who care about all manner of beings on earth.   
However, this time, she has become cold, despiteful against all things that was not perfect in her sight.  
Eventually over the years there began a civil dispute between the gems.  
And not only between the gems themselves, but also with my father's village.   
Pink Diamond had set her sights on conquering the people that resided within those areas.   
Then, one day, the worst thing happened.   
Pink Diamond attacked the villages.   
She kidnapped humans and placed them within some sort of facility.  
My mother confronted Pink Diamond.   
As one of the few veteran elite quartz soldiers, she knew that Pink Diamond would grant her an audience.   
She spoke to Pink about the village attacks.  
Pink Diamond stated that she wanted a keepsake for her conquest.  
Pink Diamond then questioned Fuchsia loyalty to her.   
My father was nervous spying on the situation from afar and my mother was nervous because she was carrying me at the time.   
Fuchsia did not want to take any action that would jeopardize me.   
So, she admitted that her loyalty was to her diamond.   
Pink Diamond dismissed her.   
Even though I was not born at the time, I could sense that my mother was afraid.   
Pink Diamond had become dangerous.   
My mother returned to my father's village.   
If things weren't bad enough, now there was a bigger problem.   
The chieftains from all other villages had gathered many warriors into a great army.   
Their plan was to attack Pink Diamonds Colony.   
My mother tried to stop them, calling it a foolish decision, but the chieftains did not want to want to listen.   
They even drew their weapons at Fuchsia, calling her a spy and a traitor.   
But my father intervened. He stated that anyone who wanted to harm my mother would have to get through him.   
The Chieftains respected my father for he was a great warrior.   
So out of that respect, they exiled him and my mother.   
They gathered their things and left that night.   
They were on their own now.   
High in the mountains, my parents found a safe haven.   
However, father felt conflicted in not participating with the upcoming battle.   
He was a proud warrior, but he wanted to keep my mother and I safe.   
Then Fateful day came.   
My mother had set up an observatory to see the battle.   
Surprising enough she saw a large army of gems at the chieftains gathering.   
Some of those gems seemed normal and the rest were Off-Colored. Whatever the reason was, they began the attack.   
For many hours of the day, the battle raged on.   
The Homeworld Gems put up a violent struggle.   
The Human Warriors and Rebel Gems managed to fight their way into the inner sections of the Colony.   
Then something unusual occurred.   
A ship landed in the center of Pink Diamonds colony during the battle and a Gem emerged from it.  
It was unmistakable who it was, White Diamond.   
There was so much smoke in the air it started interfering against the observatory.   
She saw Pink Diamond approach White, then Pink just wasn't there.   
Next thing was that White Diamond left in the ship.   
The fighting continued for weeks.   
Then when victory was close for resistance, Pink Diamonds forces began a retreat.   
The air was still, the birds were silent.   
The sounds of chirping mountain insects were not heard in those moments.   
Something was very wrong.   
My father told me that a great light appeared in the sky.   
My mother knew what it was and immediately acted to the threat.   
The one thing every gem feared most.   
The greatest weapon that the Diamond authority could muster, The Corrupting Light.   
My Mother put all her power into a bubble sphere to protect herself, my father and me.   
The blast wave of the attack and the intense heat that followed afterwards put all of my mother's strength to the test.   
The structure of the land was completely different.   
Everything green and good was transformed into fire and ash.  
Pink Diamonds colony was leveled to the ground.   
Everything was erased and unrecognizable.   
Suddenly my mother felt a great pain.   
Her usage of her full power had triggered something. It was time. She knew that if she withdrew her power we both would survive, but my father would not.   
She told my father that there was a warp-pad nearby.   
She struggled to climb down the mountain.   
My father comforted her, doing so gave her strength in enduring pain and making their way off the mountain.   
The Warp-Pad is just within sight.   
They walk on the warp. (It illuminates and sends them to a distant land untouched by the Diamond attack)   
They were both transported to a different time and place.   
My mother let down the bubble. Time was short. I was arriving.   
My father tried his best to improvise materials needed.  
After everything was in place, I arrived in the world.   
I was wrapped in goat skin and big palm leaf of some kind.   
They were both extremely happy, but fate would not allow it to be so. Hours later, after my arrival, I was beginning to fade.   
My father panicked, not knowing what to do. My mother understood though.   
Two forms of the same gem could not exist.  
It had to be one or the other.   
My mother explained it to my father.   
Tears began to flow out of my father's eyes. She embraced him saying, "It's alright, it's okay. No matter what happens I will always be with the both of you. Thank you for loving me. Take care of our kid".   
He asked, "What do you want to call her?". She happily said, "Sabina, Sabina Rose".   
The last act of Fuchsia, my mother, was a bright, radiant glow. Her formless light enveloped my body. My body had returned to normal from its fading state.   
My Father was silent for some time in his state of grief, until I cried for the first time. He held me closer to his chest and said, "Don't worry Fuchsia, I will protect her.".   
(Sabina stops writing and puts the ball-point pen down on the desk. She stands up and looks in the mirror. She turns around and very slightly lifts her shirt. She grabs a hand mirror. With it she can see her Fuchsia Gem on her back)   
I lived with my father for quite a time. But unlike gems, humans are subjected by the effects of time. One day I had to see my father off because of old age. As he laid in his bed he told me to live my life as I saw fit. And above everything else, to be a good person.   
My father and all my childhood friends have all faded away from time. But time had no affect over me.   
A Human/Gem hybrid has the power to age should they choose.   
Perhaps that other Human Gem knows this.   
I have existed for thousands of years. I traveled across the world, I learned new customs and mastered every language. I had seen empires rise and fall, even to this very age.   
It was good to see others like me again. I guess I'm not alone anymore. P.S I ran into the same tall gem from the Big Donut again. I was surprised to see her at the party again. We spoke for a bit. She seemed real cool just being herself. So, I gave her my number. I'm looking forward to the phone call.  
The party lasted throughout the night.  
I decided to sleep for a couple of hours before I decided to hit the road. I'll probably return to Beach City again. It was a cool place after all.   
Well that's it for this journal entry. I'm off to bed. Goodnight.


End file.
